


Hacked

by lactoria



Series: Hacked [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows better than to wander in the furthest ring, not to skirt the edges of their shadows.  There’s no telling what lurks in the fringes.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

He knows better than to wander in the furthest ring, not to skirt the edges of their shadows.  There’s no telling what lurks in the fringes.

Well, besides the awaiting Horrorterrors of course.

But it can’t hurt to delve into an errant dream bubble every now and then.

Karkat’s curiosity leads him to the borders of the collective Beforan bubbles.  He peers out into the nothingness, knowing all too well that it’s anything but vacant; there’s life in the emptiness, and it’s malicious.

He feels so utterly trapped, forced to endure the company of trolls who are so far up each other’s chutes it’s impossible to tell them apart, and the truly awful dogging from his own ancestor, Kankri Vantas.

He curls up at the limits of the bubble and relishes in the peaceful silence of isolation.  It will be some time before someone comes looking for him (although it’s very likely that Kankri is currently on the hunt).

Sleep finds him quickly, swaddling him in inky tendrils.  Karkat so rarely allows himself the indulgence of sleep (the vicious nightmares usually debar his best efforts) that the instant he closes his eyes he is out cold.

He stirs somewhere between wakefulness and slumber to wet sounds, and as his consciousness solidifies he feels wetness as well.

Wetness between his thighs.

"Mnnnggg…"

"Shoosh, Karkat, I need your full attention right now."

Karkat’s eyes fly wide open upon registering the voice, but he is met with pitch blackness which he quickly realizes is a blindfold.

"Oh—god—"  It doesn’t take long to put together what is happening.

The noises enough are undeniably indicative: moist, squelching, suckling.

He tries to move but finds his arms pinned behind his back, and when he lifts his legs they are promptly pushed back down.  A searing hot mouth moves on his bulge, slicking it up with saliva as a tongue swirls around his thick girth—deliberately slow as if savoring.

Karkat squirms restlessly under the ministrations, confused and guiltily aroused.  How can he not be with Kankri nursing his shaft?

"What the fuck—"

His exclamation is cut off by the sudden insertion of something flat and hard in his mouth; he bites into it in protest and tastes sweetness.

Candy.

Well, that’s unusual.

While Karkat’s busy mauling the lollipop gag, the activity below only seems to escalate.  Through the crunch and crack of candy bits Karkat hears an impish giggling and wonders what could possibly be amusing about this awkward encounter.

But his bulge doesn’t care either way; it’s driving deep into the willing mouth, all avid avarice, sweeping the insides of Kankri’s mouth as it clamps tight around his length, the deliriously intense pressure yanking him to the brink.

Below him Kankri slurps at his bulge, and every single sound and sensation is acutely amplified by his lack of sight.

He can feel the drag of that tongue from base to tip, the full-lipped kisses and the cooing vibrations as he literally mouths Karkat’s vibrant red member twitching with the need to release.

But the hand throttling the root is impeding his imminent orgasm.

He’s worn the lollipop down to crystals which he spits as he bellows, “Kankri fucking Vantas, if you do me any favors at all in our sick relationship it’s letting me come—right  _now.”_

"Ohhhh, that’s no way to speak to your elder,"  His voice is almost emollient, sugary sapid sweet—until it turns sour, and suddenly he is oozing vitriol.

"You will ask nicely."

"What?? Fuck off."

"Maybe later.  For now let me enjoy this juicy treat!"

Something is off—well, everything about this situation is off.

But something about Kankri…

"…Kankri this isn’t like you."

Hot breath shrouds his spit-chilled bulge, the eager organ straining up toward Kankri’s mouth; Kankri gives it a loving kiss.

"Your little seer isn’t here right now.  He’s been  _hacked._ So sorry!”

Karkat opens his mouth to question the inanity of those words when his dancestor envelops him in one full gulp.

His fingers tickle the folds of Karkat’s nook, smearing fluid over the lips but do not venture any further.  By this point Karkat is wild with lust, high on adrenaline, horribly disoriented but too revved up to care.

Kankri abruptly eases his death grip on Karkat, and it unhinges the knight.

He shrieks, loud, as he’s pulled into the undertow of violent shuddering, his climax crashing down on him, drowning him in blind ecstasy.

He comes, torrent after torrent flooding that open mouth.  Kankri gobbles it up with a delightful little moan, hands pumping Karkat until he’s weak and worn, a single digit tucked into his nook at the very last second to feel his walls clutch in rapture.

He lays there virtually boneless, reveling in the tremors of his release as Kankri crawls over him, slithering atop his form and whispering soft against his parted lips.

“ _I_ am what remains.”

And it’s those words that follow Karkat into the waking world, startling upright in a cold sweat.  But the cold is far more real, the discomfort drawing his attention southward to reveal a lack of pants and a scarlet pool of shame.

What did he do?

And it’s then that he sees he’s no longer in the Beforan bubble; he somehow rolled just outside of its reach.


End file.
